The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer and providing convenience to users.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. One development in networks is the provision for localized cells, such as femtocells and pico cells. These localized cells may be smaller in size compared to standard network operator controlled cells, referred to macro cells, which may provide coverage to a wider area. While localized cells may not provide seamless coverage over a wide area, when a mobile terminal is within a coverage area of a localized cell, the localized cell may accommodate offloading of network traffic, from the coverage layer of the mobile network provided by macro cells.